Radio Franceloid (RF)
= https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4K1q9Ntcr5g = La Marseillaise French: Allons enfants de la Patrie, Le jour de gloire est arrivé ! Contre nous de la tyrannie, L'étendard sanglant est levé, (bis) Entendez-vous dans les campagnes Mugir ces féroces soldats ? Ils viennent jusque dans vos bras Égorger vos fils, vos compagnes ! Aux armes, citoyens, Formez vos bataillons, Marchons, marchons ! Qu'un sang impur Abreuve nos sillons ! Que veut cette horde d'esclaves, De traîtres, de rois conjurés ? Pour qui ces ignobles entraves, Ces fers dès longtemps préparés ? (bis) Français, pour nous, ah ! quel outrage ! Quels transports il doit exciter ! C'est nous qu'on ose méditer De rendre à l'antique esclavage ! Aux armes, citoyens, Formez vos bataillons, Marchons, marchons ! Qu'un sang impur Abreuve nos sillons ! Quoi ! des cohortes étrangères Feraient la loi dans nos foyers ! Quoi ! ces phalanges mercenaires Terrasseraient nos fiers guerriers ! (bis) Grand Dieu ! par des mains enchaînées Nos fronts sous le joug se ploieraient De vils despotes deviendraient Les maîtres de nos destinées ! Aux armes, citoyens, Formez vos bataillons, Marchons, marchons ! Qu'un sang impur Abreuve nos sillons ! Tremblez, tyrans et vous perfides L'opprobre de tous les partis, Tremblez ! vos projets parricides Vont enfin recevoir leurs prix ! (bis) Tout est soldat pour vous combattre, S'ils tombent, nos jeunes héros, La terre en produit de nouveaux, Contre vous tout prêts à se battre ! Aux armes, citoyens, Formez vos bataillons, Marchons, marchons ! Qu'un sang impur Abreuve nos sillons ! Français, en guerriers magnanimes, Portez ou retenez vos coups ! Épargnez ces tristes victimes, À regret s'armant contre nous. (bis) Mais ces despotes sanguinaires, Mais ces complices de Bouillé, Tous ces tigres qui, sans pitié, Déchirent le sein de leur mère ! Aux armes, citoyens, Formez vos bataillons, Marchons, marchons ! Qu'un sang impur Abreuve nos sillons ! Amour sacré de la Patrie, Conduis, soutiens nos bras vengeurs Liberté, Liberté chérie, Combats avec tes défenseurs ! (bis) Sous nos drapeaux que la victoire Accoure à tes mâles accents, Que tes ennemis expirants Voient ton triomphe et notre gloire ! Aux armes, citoyens, Formez vos bataillons, Marchons, marchons ! Qu'un sang impur Abreuve nos sillons ! Nous entrerons dans la carrière Quand nos aînés n'y seront plus, Nous y trouverons leur poussière Et la trace de leurs vertus (bis) Bien moins jaloux de leur survivre Que de partager leur cercueil, Nous aurons le sublime orgueil De les venger ou de les suivre (couplet pour les enfants 2e) Enfants, que l'Honneur, la Patrie Fassent l'objet de tous nos vœux ! Ayons toujours l'âme nourrie Des feux qu'ils inspirent tous deux. (Bis) Soyons unis ! Tout est possible ; Nos vils ennemis tomberont, Alors les Français cesseront De chanter ce refrain terrible : Aux armes, citoyens, Formez vos bataillons, Marchons, marchons ! Qu'un sang impur Abreuve nos sillons ! English: Arise, children of the Fatherland, The day of glory has arrived! Against us tyranny Raises its bloody banner Do you hear, in the countryside, The roar of those ferocious soldiers? They're coming right into your arms To cut the throats of your sons and women! To arms, citizens, Form your battalions, Let's march, let's march! Let the impure blood Water our furrows! What does this horde of slaves, Of traitors and conjured kings want? For whom are these vile chains, These long-prepared irons? Frenchmen, for us, ah! What outrage! What fury must it arouse! It is us they dare plan To return to the old slavery! To arms, citizens, Form your battalions, Let's march, let's march! Let the impure blood Water our furrows! What! Foreign cohorts Would make the law in our homes! What! These mercenary phalanxes Would strike down our proud warriors! Great God! By chained hands Our brows would yield under the yoke Vile despots would have themselves The masters of our destinies! To arms, citizens, Form your battalions, Let's march, let's march! Let the impure blood Water our furrows! Tremble, tyrants and you traitors The shame of all parties, Tremble! Your parricidal schemes Will finally receive their reward! Everyone is a soldier to fight you If they fall, our young heroes, The earth will produce new ones, Ready to fight against you! To arms, citizens, Form your battalions, Let's march, let's march! Let the impure blood Water our furrows! Frenchmen, as magnanimous warriors, Bear or hold back your blows! You spare those sorry victims, Who arm against us with regret. But not these bloodthirsty despots, These accomplices of Bouillé, All these tigers who, mercilessly, Rip their mother's breast! To arms, citizens, Form your battalions, Let's march, let's march! Let the impure blood Water our furrows! Sacred love of the Fatherland, Lead, support our avenging arms Liberty, cherished Liberty, Fight with your defenders! Under our flags, shall victory Hurry to thy manly accents, That your expiring enemies, See your triumph and our glory! To arms, citizens, Form your battalions, Let's march, let's march! Let the impure blood Water our furrows! We shall enter the (military) career When our elders are no longer there, There we shall find their dust And the trace of their virtues Much less keen to survive them Than to share their coffins, We shall have the sublime pride Of avenging or following them Children, let Honour and Fatherland be the object of all our wishes! Let us always have souls nourished With fires that might inspire both Let us be united! Anything is possible; Our vile enemies will fall, Then the French will cease To sing this fierce refrain: To arms, citizens, Form your battalions, Let's march, let's march! Let the impure blood Water our furrows!